Magnus Bane
by Bubbl3gir1
Summary: Based off the books (mostly The Bane Chronicals) Magnus bane dwells on his past and the present with Alec lightwood


Magnus' life had been a rollercoaster.

His early childhood made him shudder just at the thought. The injustice of the world was immense. He went through things no child should from his mothers suicide, to his fathers trying to kill him backfiring. It was a mistake, _the mistake_. Magnus Bane knew he was a murderer.

Magnus had then met his amazing friends Ragnor and Caterina. They always looked out for each other. What happened in Peru? He honestly didn't know but he eternally wondered what out of the crazy things his friends had tried to stop him from doing got him not allowed back. With these friendships he could ignore the mistake and live for once.

Magnus had always loved the Parisian culture of 1791. The people were very fashionable for his liking . It was a little bit of a hardtime for the upperclassmen but he did not care. Of course the stunning Axel has practically unknowingly wooed him into helping him save the queen. His efforts failed though and he let another loved one die. Magnus was infectious he knew so everything he loved would eventually die.

Magnus found a solution to this. Her name was Camille. She was beautiful, and immortal, a vampire. He thought he loved her with all his heart. After years of dating he got the guts to propose. She had _laughed._ Right in his face! She told him he was a fling. He realised his mistake she was minipulative and controlling. Magnus knew the world hated him and that love was not good.

The prime times of Will Herondale and his friends also stuck to him. He always referred to them as this because Will Herondale struck him the most (also because Tessa and Jem were still alive). Will Herondale had always interested him. The boy had built up a wall for love just like him in even less time. The fake curse had haunted the boy but when he was released from having to do this he made a emmence progress. He married Tessa had children he loved. Called over Jem for the most ridiculous things. He almost envied the boy because he could tear down his wall while Magnus' was still fortifying.

Next Magnus chose to live in New York. Bad choice for him with the Great Depression. Life had been easy. It was filled with simple pleasures and his speakeasy. He always had fun with raids but eventually they were caught in action and shut down. A pity really. It was a crazy time with the forming of Hotel Dumort to saving the depressed Alfie. He was just a local warlock at peoples service.

Raphael Santiago gave Magnus Bane's life meaning (not in a ronmantic way). He had saved the poor boy . Taught him how to live as a vampire and be able to be a good Christian boy with his family while they were alive. Raphael was very bitter but he was fun to be with. He was just understandable. Magnus liked the family feeling.

Once again in the 70s Magnus used his powers for good when he helped with the vampire contamination. Those vampires didn't believe they could become intoxicated but there he was locking the inside their hotel to dry up. Raphael and Magnus watched on in disappointment. When could things be normal for Magnus.

It had been years since Magnus had loved or felt. He was still flamboyant as ever but his internalized thoughts were depressed. He kept busy with jobs as to not have to think about his depressing past. Imasu, Axel, Camille, Etta and many more weighed down on him. He was almost completely sealed up and void of emotion. Most parties ended with an EVERYBODY OUT! Life was not good

Then a savior came. Who knew it would come in the form of a shy Shadowhunter of all things. As he sat still thinking about his past a pained look on his face a pair of strong arms wrapped around him from behind. His sweet Alec Lightwood presses a kiss to head and asked him if something was wrong.

He looked up at his Alexander and replied "it's not you I just can stop dwelling on the past, but I can't put that wait on you."

Alec simply held on tighter fully looking him and the face and reassuring "there is no reason why I should let you carry this on your own. You already help me with my misfortunes I can only return the favor. And I love you so much it hurts to see you like this."

Magnus let out a soft "oh" and let out what he had bottled up. "I have never _ever_ loved anyone like you. I've built up so many walls because what I have love is dead. And my life before you was horrible. The worst part is I am the reason my father is dead".

Alec looked up at him and sighed "Magnus you don't deserve what you've gotten but you can't live in the past. And you are not a murderer we both know that you didn't even intend for that to happen. Your father was evil. As for love, I know that we will be fine and I have never loved anyone more". Alec pressed his lips to Magnus' for a quick kiss and hugged him tight.

Magnus felt loved. He was accepted and helplessly in love. He let his barriers down and fully devoted himself to Alec as Alec had to him. "Thank you so much Alexander" he whispered.


End file.
